The present invention relates to an air flow guide device mounted to a computer heat dispensing fan and includes three smooth surfaces to guide the air flows and a plate to prevent the exhausted air from being re-sucked in the fan.
A conventional heat dispensing fan for use in notebook computer is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a casing 10 having a fan device 110 received therein and a top hole is defined in a top of the casing 10 so as to suck air therethrough. A side hole 120 is defined in one of four sides of the casing 10 so that the heat air is exhausted from the side hole 120. However, because the casing 10 has vertical four sides so that when the heat dispensing fan is installed in an air path 200 in the computer, the vertical walls are located at an right angle to the surface in the air path 200 and air flow could be stopped by the walls and there reducing the efficiency of the heat dispensing fan. In addition, the exhausted air released from the side hole 120 could be re-sucked again by the fan 110 and the air flow sucked into the casing will bounce back at the inside of the three closed walls so that the sucking force of the is reduced.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an air flow guide device for mounting on a heat dispensing fan which includes a casing with a fan received therein and having a top hole and a side hole. The air flow guide device includes a U-shaped frame and each of the three sides of the frame had a curve outer surface. A plate is connected between two distal ends of the frame and extends inclinedly from a top edge of the two distal ends of the frame. A slot is defined between the two distal ends of the frame and the plate.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a air flow guide device for mounting on the heat dispensing fan in computers wherein a plate extending from the guide device effectively prevents the exhausted air from being sucked by the fan again.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.